just keep your eyes on me
by dasseinhundin
Summary: He's never really been one for parties. [two-shot, Twilight Princess universe, set 3 years post-ending]


**Written for a lovely anon on tumblr who sent me a prompt for TP!Zelink slow dancing. Partially inspired by the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk The Moon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

He pulls at his collar in a vain attempt to bear the stifling heat.

Chain mail and thick wool are not foreign to him; Link had grown used to spending long days in the sun beneath heavy, burdensome layers during his time traversing Hyrule. He would tell himself during the hottest height of the day that a little sweat has never killed anyone–a blade, however, was a different story. But this is not his well-worn forest green tunic, or his sturdy leather boots. The fabric he wears now is almost strange in its softness; breathable, but somehow still uncomfortable. He wishes idly for the familiar itch of his cream undershirt.

Perhaps it is just the atmosphere that he finds to be too oppressive: All around him swirl the figures of well-garbed aristocrats and delegates, heels and boots clattering loudly against the shimmering expanse of the new marbled floors. The ballroom glitters with joyous life–a much welcomed difference from the dreadful miasma of the Twilight. But even so, Link still feels terribly out of place in the grand ballroom. Regardless of whatever impressive title he has been granted, he is still a goat herder at heart, raised on small-town values and modesty. He pulls again at the collar of his formal wear as the band strikes up another waltz.

In a way he's grateful for being dressed in such regal garb—it makes it so people have to look twice to _truly_ recognize him. Without his trademark green cap he's nearly invisible amongst the bustle, and he's thankful for that. Back home in Ordon amongst his fellow villagers Link is comfortable and downright outgoing, but amongst such a prestigious crowd he feels at a loss for small talk. So as the band swells, he quietly excuses himself to the balcony.

He closes the door behind him, muffling the sounds of the party inside as he walks towards the rail. Even after so much time, Link still finds himself in awe of the view. Beneath the shadow of the castle he can see the intricate, twining streets of Castle Town. Beyond them, the rolling hills of Hyrule Field lay basking in the glow of the setting sun. He still hears the festivities floating up from the center of town—the coronation had only happened this morning, but that has not stopped the people of Castle Town from celebrating for the better part of a week already. He can hardly blame them; thinking of how long-awaited this day has been for everyone, Link smiles at the fact that for now it seems that everyone is at peace.

Link closes his eyes and sighs contentedly. It's been three years since Ganondorf's defeat, and despite the hardships that still lay ahead in rebuilding Hyrule, all finally seems to be well.

"It is a magnificent view, is it not?"

Link nearly jumps, not expecting anyone to have followed him out. He turns to the familiar voice and bows.

"It is." He says with the tilt of a grin on his lips. "Good evening, Your Majesty."

Zelda gives a small nod with a delicate smile of her own. "Good evening, Sir Link." He supposes that he must have made a face, for she chuckles softly. "Still not a fan of your title, I see."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I just find it… _strange_." Link agrees with a lopsided grin. "Being called ' _Sir_ ' after spending your life herding goats just feels a little odd, is all."

Zelda's ornate white gown billows around her feet as she approaches him with gliding steps and a widening grin. "Well with all due respect, Hero, no average goat herder could have done what you did."

"You give me much credit, Your Majesty."

"Only where it is due, Master Link."

Link smiles gratefully at her subtle, more familiar shift in address.

They settle into a comfortable silence as Zelda turns her attention towards the landscape, sighing quietly in awe. Link glances at her for a moment and is stricken briefly by the way the twilight frames her face—she looks every bit the part of a queen, with striking beauty and gentle eyes. He supposes that her eyes are what he admires the most about her. After working together for the past three years he has seen nearly every emotion betrayed within them. Link has seen them sharp and hard as a raw sapphire, intense as a fire and as passionate as a storm. But no matter what, they are gentle as a summer day when she looks upon her kingdom, and for that he respects her.

"I cannot believe that it has been three years already," She murmurs, so quiet that it could be to herself.

"Neither can I." Link agrees.

And he means it—three years ago the castle had been in ruins, the people fearful and the land draped in sickness. But they have rebuilt, stronger and fiercer than ever beneath the rule of the now-queen beside him. After Ganondorf's defeat, Zelda had chosen to delay her coronation, deciding insisted upon refocusing all of her efforts towards rebuilding the country and all of its relations. The council had been in arms about it, but she had stood her ground, insisting that their country needed a leader more than they needed a queen. After all, titles only did so much to get the job done. She wanted to rise _with_ her people, she had said, not above them.

"It's all thanks to you, Your Highness." Link says.

Zelda does not respond to Link's statement, but he can see the faint, appreciative dusting of color flourish on her cheeks.

"You speak as if I have been working alone," She says, glancing at him. "You have been very much a part of this as well, Hero. Without your council and advocacy for the provinces, I doubt that we would be nearly as far as we are now."

"Again with the flattery," Link chuckles. "The Queen is generous, this evening."

It is Zelda's turn to make a face, and Link quirks a brow.

"It seems as though someone else is still unused to her title as well," He teases.

Zelda's mouth twists into a small, wistful grin. "It is not that I find it unpleasant," She defends, "Merely…heavy."

"A crown is a heavy burden, Your Highness." Link says.

"About as heavy as a sword, I suppose," She agrees. He does not miss the way her eyes flicker to his left hand.

They settle into another silence, looking down at the town. Over the past three years they have grown to find something akin to friendship in each other, if not the very least a confidant. The war had given them both lasting scars beyond mere flesh, and there was something comforting in having someone else who could understand such sacrifice. And Zelda is a woman of tact, always knowing when a squeeze of a shoulder or a reassuring word is needed. Even more importantly, she knows when words are better left unsaid, and Link finds a never-ending gratitude for her discretion.

In the distance the sound of music echoes from the square, barely audible above the background noise of the ball inside. Zelda's face resumes that quiet fondness that Link has grown fond of himself, and he smiles.

"They're really making a time of it down there," Link says, nodding his head towards Castle Town. "I can only imagine the amount of ale they're going through."

"About as much as can be expected. Hylia knows that they all could use it after this whole mess." Zelda says.

Link nods with a small chuckle. "I have to admit, though, the architects deserve to be knighted after the job they did on the castle."

Zelda's lips quirk upwards, and the air feels a little easier to breathe. "I agree. It looks simply incredible."

"A little too much gold if you ask me, though." Link snorts, feeling more at ease than he has all night. "You'd think you were rich or something."

Zelda giggles outright at that, and Link feels a surge of pride at the sound. It is a rare thing to see such an open display of merriment from the usually composed queen, and to know that his words have amused her so pleases him.

"Between you and I, Master Link," She leans in just close enough for him to hear her whisper, "Most of it is fake."

Link quirks a brow in shock. "You're kidding," He says.

Zelda grins, and her eyes twinkle like the early evening stars above them. "Not in the slightest. Appearances must be kept up for the sake of diplomacy, but why would I ever allow so much wealth within my own halls when there are citizens of my kingdom still in need of food and shelter?"

Link shakes his head. "You are truly something, Your Highness."

Zelda shakes her head modestly, the loose amber curls of her intricate up-do brushing her cheeks. "It should not be seen as ' _something_ ' when a ruler cares about her people. If anything, it should be expected."

"The more you speak, the stronger I stand by my words, Queen Zelda." Link insists, and once again that swell of unexpected delight fills him at the sight of her embarrassed, but pleased, smile.

"Well, thank you," She says, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. The genuine delight on her face sends another flutter of satisfaction through his chest.

"You're very welcome." He smiles.

Inside the band strikes up a slow, lilting tune. Zelda turns away to glance at the partygoers inside, and gives a small, wistful grin.

"It seems like it's been ages since you and I were able to talk like this," She muses, turning her head to watch the beautifully garbed figures of nobles and dignitaries gliding around on the dance floor.

Link turns over his shoulder to glance the sight as well; every inch of the ballroom beyond the glass panes of the doors shimmers with life, the music swelling to a grand crescendo as the dancers pick up speed. He suppresses a sigh. "It really does." He agrees.

In fact, Link can't remember the last time they'd been able to have a conversation with each other simply for the pleasure of it—over the past few years he and Zelda had taken to strolling the gardens together after meetings, as well as making a habit of meeting for afternoon tea. Despite the fact that he acted as part of her guard, the break in formality was a welcomed reprieve for both amongst the stressful political tide that came with rebuilding a country. But upon the decision for Her Highness to be crowned, their walks became less frequent and teatime was often skipped.

"I feel like I must thank you for your patience with me these last few months," Zelda says with a sorry smile, and Link is surprised at her sudden candidness. "I am afraid that I have not been very good company to keep as of late."

"You've been stressed," Link says, shrugging her apology off with ease. "It's understandable, Your Highness. If anything I should be apologizing to you for always being such a distraction."

Zelda looks at him incredulously. "You? A distraction? If anything, Master Link, you are the one who has been keeping me sane through all of this."

The ranch hand chuckles and bows his head humbly at the compliment. "You say that as if you're difficult company to bear, Your Majesty."

Zelda gives him a modest smile. He watches the way her fingers brush against her left hand, as if to trace the symbol that lays beneath her satin glove. "Still, it has been invaluable to have someone to confide in after everything that has happened…having someone who understands makes it all a little more bearable."

"I know what you mean," Link says, looking up to meet her eyes. "And for that I do believe I owe you my thanks too, Your Majesty."

"Whatever for, Hero?"

"For keeping me sane as well."

Zelda does not say anything to that. She merely rests a gloved hand on his arm as a sign of quiet gratitude for his words. Link glances up at her and returns the smile that graces Her Highness' face before the two let their gazes trail away to the scene inside. The orchestra's melodies float out onto the balcony from the open windows, along with the excited chatter of the guests inside, and Zelda hums thoughtfully.

"I suppose I should be getting back," She muses.

"You probably should," Link grins, shifting away from her hand. "It would be a shame for the Queen to miss her own coronation ball. Especially for the company of a simple goat herder."

"Now Master Link, you will stop with such talk," Zelda scolds him. "You know that you are so much more than that."

Something in the way she says it makes it sound as if there are words being left unspoken, and there's a current that arcs through him that he dares not name. But if Link has learned anything from her over the last three years, it is that there is a time and place for all things to be said, and something tells him that now is not such a time. So instead of looking any farther into her words, he tramples the thought entirely. Instead, he merely nods his head and bids her a good night.

"Are you not coming back inside?" Zelda asks him.

Link shakes his head. "I think I'd like to stay out here a bit longer. The room is a little…stuffy."

"Surely you will be sorely missed."

"If only by you, Your Majesty." Link says dryly. "Nobody in there'll miss my terrible dancing, I can promise you that."

"Terrible, you say?" Zelda asks, quirking a brow with quiet amusement. "I do not recall ever seeing you dance before."

Link snorts, and the sound is just as undignified as his ballroom dancing abilities. Zelda makes no mention of his casual flippancy in front of her, but by this point he knows her well enough to see that she is amused by it rather than insulted. Regardless, he leans against the railing and scratches his head abashedly as he recalls the last time he had set foot on a dance floor.

"Consider it a blessing from Hylia, then. The last time I danced was during the emissary gala last year, and I still don't think that the Labrynnan ambassador has forgiven me for breaking her toe."

Zelda shakes her head, a small breath escaping her nose that if Link didn't know any better he would mistake for a laugh.

"Come now, you exaggerate." She chides, and Link can swear the lights in her eyes flicker with mirth. He feels the tips of his ears burn with embarrassment.

"I'm really not," He grimaces. "Frankly, Your Highness, I'm surprised you didn't hear her shouting at me. I thought her fury would summon Din herself."

Zelda chuckles again behind gloved fingers, the sound both light and pleasant. She looks exquisite amongst the soft lights of the castle lanterns with the sunset dancing in her eyes, and Link feels his cheeks pink. He shrugs and offers her a sheepish grin.

The newly crowned Queen of Hyrule does not make to lean against the railing as he does, but he is still acutely aware of her proximity as she moves to stand more beside him. She tilts her head down towards him, blue eyes shimmering. She folds her hands and places them demurely on the rail. She's close enough for him to catch the scent of her perfume on a soft breeze.

"You do not mean to tell me that the Queen's Champion has met his match in a Hylian Waltz, do you?" She teases.

Link glances down and bashfully scuffs the tip of his boot against the ground. He can feel the tips of his ears burning. Still, he cannot help but relish in her light ribbings.

"Put a sword in my hand and I may stand a chance yet," Link jests. "But I'm afraid I'm pretty graceless off the battle field."

"Nonsense. If you can master a sword, I have faith that you can master a two-step."

Link scratches at his head sheepishly. "Her Highness seems very confident in me."

Zelda smiles at him sweetly, and he feels his face redden even more. "You have never given me a reason not to be, Master Link. Now, Good Sir, will you do me the honor of a dance?"

Link only considers her for a moment before he straightens from the rail in mock defeat, offering his arm to her with a crooked grin. "Does Her Highness promise not to banish me if I step on her toes?"

The corners of Zelda's lips quirk upwards in wry amusement. "If you are truly as dreadful as you claim, then I am afraid that I can make no promises."

Link nods his head with a chuckle as she places her hand in the crook of his elbow. As he leads them inside, he notes that the temperature seems much more bearable.

"Fair enough," He says.


End file.
